


true happiness

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, Wow I Wrote Something That Wasn't Angsty For Once!, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: What Harry didn’t expect, what he would never have expected, was to be standing at the altar, waiting for Eggsy to walk down the aisle





	true happiness

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into writing hartwin again. (definitely not stopping writing for percilot but i just got some good hartwin vibez comin to me atm)
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

Harry maybe expected to get shot while on mission in Kentucky. He’s a spy, of course that was possible. He sort of expected that he would somehow survive. The man had gone through so much, that even he knew that that wasn’t his time to go yet. He definitely expected Eggsy to move on and find a new love interest. After all, being locked up in Statesman’s cells for over a year with no contact with Kingsman? Harry could definitely forgive Eggsy for wanting to find someone else that made him happy. It would be selfish to expect him _not_ to.

 

What he didn’t expect, what he would never have expected, was to be standing at the altar, waiting for Eggsy to walk down the aisle. Minus an eye, of course Harry was self-conscious of his appearance at first. He looked like a bloody pirate with that eye patch. Expected Eggsy to be repulsed, to not be able to so much as stand the _sight_ of him. But he wasn’t, and now here he was, marrying the man that he’d so desperately fallen in love with.

 

With shaky hands, Harry re-reads the vows he’d written for the millionth time that day, doing one final check. He wanted this to be _perfect_. No doubt, if he cocked up Eggsy would be on the floor laughing, a sight that Harry absolutely adored. But today, there was no room for mistakes. This was the day that would bring them together til the end of their days.

 

Harry Hart had never been one for emotion. Not that he was emotion _less_ \- he just preferred to keep a professional manner, a gentlemanly manner. He would be damned if he ever let anyone see him cry. Even Eggsy. Out of the two of them, you could have been forgiven for thinking Eggsy would be the one who cries as they read their vows. But Harry found himself stumbling over his words, overwhelmed with raw emotion, because _fuck_ , he couldn’t believe this was happening. A beautiful, charming man like Eggsy, marrying an old man like Harry. He’d truly won the lottery of love. 

 

After Eggsy laughed at him for getting so emotional, for crying, because this is Harry Hart! Harry Hart doesn’t cry!, Harry found himself laughing, too. God, how perfect Eggsy was, and Harry could now truly call him his. Although, he did beforehand, but _marriage_. How could this have ever happened? 

 

For once in Harry’s life, he felt pure bliss. True happiness. A sense of happiness that you couldn’t find from being the best at your job, or having a sweet dog like Mr. Pickle, or even finding out the love of your life does indeed, love you back. Today, this was the most happiness Harry had ever felt, thanks to the gorgeous, smart, endearing man standing in front of him. Eggsy Unwin-Hart. Harry reckoned it had a good ring to it, if he did say so himself.


End file.
